


【mob番茄】Discovery

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: //不知道什么视角写干脆弄了个第二人称，假装是……梦男文(？)//奇怪的生殖腔设定，不是ABO，但是番茄是人外所以没关系嘛！(？？)
Relationships: mob/Sakaki Yuya
Kudos: 3





	【mob番茄】Discovery

你走进男洗手间。  
舞网市教育经费充足，学校的厕所也修缮得不错。没有水箱漏水的烦人滴答声，但你听到了别的声响。  
人类的抽泣。  
你接近声音的来源。它恰好位于一排隔间的中间，天蓝色的复合材料门板虚掩着，门上用半截裁歪的黑色胶带歪歪斜斜地贴了张字条。  
“内有RBQ♡”上面写着。  
“什么啊。”你疑惑地推开门，映入眼帘的便是那个孩子。  
是孩子吧？看起来不超过14岁，红绿的发色，身板纤细羸弱，一副发育不良的样子，虽然看不清面庞，但从轮廓来看精巧得像个女孩，一看就是容易被校园霸凌的类型。  
少年似乎是感受到了有人接近，抽着鼻子微微抬起头。你看到他的视线被一根素色领带阻隔，双耳覆盖着隔音耳机，里面多半还加了耳塞，最大限度地剥夺听觉。另一根布条把一枚口球压在他舌上，让他整张脸被泪水和涎水弄得湿漉漉的，甚至滴落到锁骨和胸口，点缀在前人吮吸出的性爱痕迹周围。黑色胶带绕过他的脚腕和大腿，把他固定在双腿弯折到极限的状态；正面看不到双臂，显然是被捆在了背后；由于是被放置在马桶盖上的姿势，他只能倚靠在水箱上双腿大张，让性器和后穴一览无余。一根不细的震动按摩玩具塞在他体内，插得很深，只露出一点淡粉色的把手在外面。那根震动棒似乎是不便宜的高档货，仔细听的话才能在他的呜咽声掩盖之下听见马达工作的嗡鸣。少年的小腹被自己射得乱七八糟，没什么赘肉的大腿内侧还用马克笔画了正字，加起来有七八画，黑色的笔迹边缘粘着不知是谁的精液，在少年白皙的皮肤上显得触目惊心。  
“……你没事吧？”  
说完你才意识到少年并不能听到你的话。  
你走过去，碰了一下他的膝盖。他全身剧烈地抖动了一下，险些摔下马桶，你急忙揽住他的肩膀把他扶住。  
这下子他彻底变成蜷在你怀里的姿势了。  
你感受到他在你怀里持续发抖。由于不能说话，他只能发出一些委屈小猫一样的哼唧声。  
你把手伸向他下体处还在持续工作的的填充物，把它慢慢抽了出来。男孩在你怀里的喘息愈发急促，摇着头不知在抗拒什么，你甚至担心他应激到过呼吸昏倒。  
流线型的按摩棒完全离开他身体的时候，你看到不知几人量的精液伴随着流了出来。少年的身体放松了一点，体温似乎也比你的高一些，抱着十分温暖，更像一只依偎在你怀里的小宠物了。  
“……喂，不会受伤了吧。”你突然想到。  
已经流出的他人精液中没看到血丝，但你担心还有更多留在他肚子里。于是你把手指伸进他的后穴，小心翼翼地搅弄。他的身体重新紧绷起来，但又不敢乱动，只能努力控制住身体的颤抖，继续缩起来哭泣。  
你果然探查到了残留的东西，强硬地按着他把更多的精液引出他体外。而在你抽出手指的时候，你偶然碰他的体内一处奇怪的组织。  
好像是个紧闭的小口？  
少年突然剧烈地挣扎起来，试图拢紧双腿，拼命发出模糊不清的尖叫。  
“到底是什么啊。”你揉了揉那个地方，感觉它似乎有软化张开的迹象。  
“咦？”  
小口吐出了一小股液体，粘在你指尖上。你好奇地抽出来看，发现液体是透明的、滑溜溜的，就好像……  
“他们错过了好东西啊。”你轻笑一声，把手指塞回去继续逗弄那个地方，这次开始模拟性交的动作，浅浅地抽插起来，没一会又增加一根手指，抚弄那个张开穴道的内壁。少年已经失去了扑腾的力气，只能任你对他胡作非为。  
终于，在你塞进第三根手指的时候，他再度全身痉挛着尖叫出声。一股热流浇上你的手指。  
这副身体确实让人想塞点什么有趣的东西进去，你得意地舔了舔嘴唇。

-fin-


End file.
